


Flowers

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William sends Kate flowers while he is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

‘’Promise me you will take care of yourself?’’ William asked Kate, staring into her eyes.

Kate sighed. ‘’Yes, I promise. Again. When will you stop asking?’’

‘’When you will act like it. You know what happened when you were pregnant with George and didn’t rest enough during your worst days.’’

‘’I have learned from my mistakes, actually,’’ Kate smiled. ‘’You go now, you’re gonna be late if you don’t.’’

‘’One last kiss.’’ William leaned over to kiss his wife goodbye. ‘’I will call you every few hours to make sure you are still doing fine. No, no arguing,’’ he added, when he saw Kate wanted to protest.

‘’Bye Georgie, Daddy’s gonna miss you!’’ He cuddled his baby son, who was squeaking in his arms. He placed him on Kate’s lap. ‘’Please behave for Mummy, alright buddy?’’

With these last words, he was off. His car stood waiting for him. He was about to jet off to Malta, to undertake the trip that was meant for Kate. Because she still suffered from heavy HG attacks, she wasn’t able to go. William knew how much his wife resented this, but she really wasn’t fit enough to work for three days in a row. He would go instead. But he knew Kate for a long time now and suspected she wanted to make herself useful in another way, now she wasn’t going to Malta. She would clean, do laundry, learn new recipes. And play with George, take him out in the garden. She couldn’t go out to Kensington Gardens, because then people would start talking. That she wasn’t sick at all. That was why he had pressured her to rest and let managing the house be for a few days. He would only be gone for the weekend.

Kate watched William leave, standing in front of their big bedroom window. She placed one hand on her stomach. Tomorrow was the day she would be two months pregnant. When she was expecting George, William would give her a small gift every month, to celebrate the upcoming birth of their child. He had done the same when she was one month pregnant with their second baby, but tomorrow he would be performing engagements in Malta. She hated the fact he would go instead of herself. To make herself useful, she intended to clean the house and catch up with her cooking. Because of all her vomiting, cooking wasn’t the first thing in her mind the last few weeks. Now she was feeling a bit better and could enjoy reading and researching recipes again. William had made her promise she would lie in bed, but Kate wasn’t going to be lazy all weekend. William wasn’t around anyway.

The next morning, when she carried George into the kitchen and put him in his chair, she noticed something standing on the kitchen table. It was the biggest flower bouquet she had ever seen. Attached to it was a little card.

You didn’t think I was going to forget the two month barrier, did you? Just seven months to go before we meet our little prince or princess! W

Kate blinked back a tear and blamed her emotion on the pregnancy. She truly had the best husband ever.


End file.
